


The Reasonings Of Maxwell Roth

by HMSquared



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Crying, First Kiss, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: One kiss. That’s all it took for Roth to screw with Jacob.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Kudos: 14





	The Reasonings Of Maxwell Roth

**Author's Note:**

> Rothfrye is such a toxic ship, and I will gladly die on it.
> 
> This story might be the closest thing to canon I've ever written. But honestly, it's what needed to be written. 
> 
> I love that Jacob is canonically bisexual, and I hope they explore that more down the road. It could've made for an interesting story to have his sexuality crisis voiced, but I get why they didn't for Syndicate.
> 
> Also, one random piece of trivia I learned while writing this: John Hopkins (Roth) is currently voicing Lucas Grey in the Hitman reboot. Nothing to do with the story, I just find it interesting. I love Lucas, and I mostly hate Roth, yet they're voiced by the same guy.
> 
> Enough rambling. Enjoy!

Roth was lying on the floor, his chest coated in blood. Jacob couldn’t stop looking at him. The fire and bitterness of the world around them faded away. Nothing else mattered.

When he approached, the older man grinned. His eyes flashed dangerously.

“Darling, what a night! The stuff of legends!” Jacob kneeled so he could study Roth’s face. Even while dying, he was smug and confident.

“Why did you do it?” His voice unexpectedly cracked. “All of it?” Jacob wanted some kind of grand answer, something to drown the pit in his stomach. What he got was much worse.

“What? Snap a baby crow’s neck between my thumb and forefinger? Slice to bits the ones you deem ‘innocent’? Keep the world in its divine manic state?” A throaty laugh escaped Roth. “For the same reason I do anything--” And then, before Jacob could stop him, he put one hand behind the Assassin’s head and kissed him.

His heart exploded into a million pieces. Jacob could feel warm blood in his throat; he didn’t know if it was his or Roth’s.

After a moment, his brain kicked in and he shoved Roth back. The Templar was smiling all the same.

“Why not?” And then he collapsed, eyes closing on their own accord. Jacob went numb.

He rushed out as the windows exploded. Glass littered the sidewalk. Jacob didn’t know exactly where he was going. He collapsed onto the curb.

After a moment, he realized he was panting. Jacob took a deep breath, his mind swirling. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

Where to begin? Where the actual hell to begin?

Roth loved him. Even if it was in a sick, twisted way, Roth loved him. And Jacob couldn’t exactly argue.

Ever since they met, he’d been… fascinated with the older man. Roth was controversial, brash, and someone who got results. Jacob should have hated him, and yet he didn’t.

He put a hand to his chest and thought. The answer was right in front of him. Every time Jacob thought about it, the pit in his stomach widened. But now he couldn’t ignore it.

A tiny part of him loved Roth back. The tiny, bisexual part of him that could never be let out.

It was raining. Jacob put his head in his hands and started to cry. He didn’t mind the cold water soaking through his clothes. Let it drown him for all he cared.

For the rest of his life, he wondered… what could have been?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did portraying Jacob's feelings. I need to know for... fairly spoilery reasons.


End file.
